Pretending is Hard
by Valie
Summary: Irvine wants something from Squall, who tries not to give into the playboy's charms. But really, is that even remotely possible? -Irvine/Squall- -Slash- -Smut- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** Written for Livejournal's SpringKink community. Smutty slash! Kind of on the short side - sorry about that. I haven't written much slash and even less smutty slash. I'm working on breaking that so I can do more slashy stuffs.

**Prompt: **Final Fantasy VIII: Irvine/Squall; playing hard to get; Irvine doesn't mind a good chase

**Pairing:** Irvine/Squall

**Warnings:** Slash, teasing, smut.

**Word count:** 593

--

**Pretending is Hard**

"Squall..." The cowboy whispered sweetly into the other man's ear.

"Don't start, Irvine." Squall said, waving him away.

Irvine was not that easy to get rid of though and the dark haired man sighed heavily when the cowboy began rubbing his shoulders.

"Fine, I'll bite. What do you want, Kinneas?"

"You know what I want." Irvine said low and seductively into Squall's ear. The team leader fidgeted slightly as he sighed.

"I can't right now. I have to finish these papers."

"Come on, those papers ain't going any place." The cowboy's hands slid along Squall's neck, dipping down beneath his shirt. Reluctantly, Squall shrugged Irvine off, straightening his shirt and tried to focus back on the papers. A sly grin crossed Irvine's lips as he bit down softly on Squall's neck. "I like it when you pretend not to want me. It makes me want you even more, you know."

"I'm not pretending anything, I just want to get these done already." Squall said, even though his skin felt flushed from Irvine's insistent touching and teasing.

"Mmm... Yeah... Keep on pretending..." Irvine breathed seductively into his ear, before nibbling on the ear playfully. His hands dipped into Squall's lap and rubbing at his hardening penis. "Yeah, you're totally pretending with this little guy being so happy to see me."

The dark-haired man moaned low, blushing as Irvine's hands first rubbed him through his pants before slipping under to get a better hold. The cowboy bit softly at Squall's neck as his hand stroked his boyfriend's penis. Fingers dug into the wood of the desk, as Squall's body responded to the cowboy's actions. It was hard to say no to someone who was willing to jerk you off, no matter how many times you tried not to fall for his playboy ways. Squall bit his lip as his orgasm built up, and cursed loudly when Irvine stopped as suddenly as he had started.

Rounding Squall's chair, the cowboy kissed the angry and aroused man as he undid the buttons and loops of his own pants. Letting them fall to the floor, he pulled back and removed his shirt before helping Squall out of his own clothes. Both naked, Irvine pushed Squall back into the chair and straddled his lap. He spit several times into his hand before grasping Squall's member and spreading the spit on it. Irvine then guided the erection into himself, sucking air in sharply as he impaled himself on Squall. Both men groaned as they got use to the feeling of each other. Squall took control then, grabbing Irvine's hips, seeking the release the cowboy had denied him several moments ago.

Irvine shouted as Squall forced him hard up and down, his body arching in pleasure and pain. The dark-haired man's tongue lashed out at pale nipples, licking and biting the sensitive skin. Irvine cried out louder. With some effort, he managed to meet Squall's eyes through his own heavily lidded ones as he fought back and forth with drawing out the mounting orgasm. Squall came first, fingers digger even deeper into his hips and thighs. At the feeling of extra heat in him, Irvine came too, his fingers digging into the strong arms and shoulders he had been clinging to for support. The cowboy fell against Squall, nuzzling his face against Squall's neck as they both panted to catch their breath.

"Now can I get back to my work?" Squall asked, teasingly when he caught his breath.

"Sure, after we clean up this mess." Irvine chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's throat.

***End***


End file.
